


Swords...?

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy Petting, I suck at flirting, Poor Alistair, SO MUCH FLUFF, it's so short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: The Warden's admiring of her new blade gives Zevran an idea of another blade she could enjoy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a bunch for November but this drabble is just ridiculous. This based on a similar conversation my roommate and I were having while playing Dragon Age. We were admiring a new sword we got and I said" wow it's so long and curved, I love it!"... thus, this happens.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Zevran observed the Warden examining the new blade she had received in Redcliffe, not having proper time to admire it earlier. Her hands ran over the length of it as she sat by the fire, the rest of their companions in their tents for the night, the elf assassin admiring her in the shadows.

“Are you just going to stay there?”

He jumped, the Warden not turning around. He entered the light by the fire carefully, standing close behind her.

“I was just enjoying how you admire your new blade,” he moved his hands to her shoulders, rubbing soothingly.

She hummed in response to his words and touch, her own nimble fingers stroking the curve of the blade as his hands worked into a gentle massage.

“Do you usually creep on the others while they are standing watch?”

He chuckled lightly, pushing his thumbs into her upper back, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Only you, my beautiful Warden.”

“Well don’t I feel special?”

He bent down onto his knees to where his lips could gently kiss the back of her neck, her hair pushed to the side, elven ears clearly visible.

“You should always feel special, love, but not because of my affections. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. If you were to punch me in the face I would surely thank you.”

The Warden snorted, shaking her head, caressing the blade as she commented, “I just love this longsword. It’s so long and curved,” her hand moved up the curve, massaging her fingers on the Veridium. “Just perfect for pushing into anything…”

“It seems that the subtext is fading,” his hands dragged to her front, ghosting over her breasts as he began gently sucking on her neck.

“I’ve never really been a subtle person.” She moved her right hand over his and set the sword down by her side, leaning back into him.

“My word, just have sex already!” They both jumped at Morrigan’s voice yelling across the camp clearing. She arose from her cot and started to approach them, the Warden’s face flushing. “I will keep watch if you two will just stop.”

The Warden’s head fell, hands covering her face as she blushed furiously, Zevran laughing loudly behind her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

“She makes a great point, my Warden. Perhaps we should retire to the tent,” he stood up and started to walk back away from her, hands never leaving her.

Never making eye contact with Morrigan, she followed him to their tent, head down. As soon as the tent door closed, Alistair’s voice could be heard from the tent beside them.

“ _Oh_ _no_ , not again!” 


End file.
